Turkiye en folie
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Suite de drabbles marrants et mignons, mettez une chtiote review au passage pour la gentille auteure que je suis :3
1. La boue

**Je me lance dans une suite de drabbles sur le manga Shoukoku no Altair (que je recommande vivement à LIRE, les dessins sont magnifiques et l'histoire est bien ficelée et pleine de rebondissements). J'espère que certains d'entre vous connaissent sinon je vais me sentir bien seule xD**

 **Donc les drabbles seront sur des gaffes, des trucs mignons ou ridicules, si vous avez des situations marrantes ou kawaii à me proposer n'hésitez pas! Il y aura bien sûr du yaoi ;3**

 **Evidemment, l'oeuvre d'origine ne m'appartient pas mais les drabbles qui suivent si!**

 **Je tiens à remercier Ocechan (et la supplier de pas m'interdire de faire un peu comme elle) dont la fic "debilités quotidiennes" m'a donné l'inspi pour ce recueil! Si vous voulez une bonne part de fou rire allez la lire je la conseille vraiment!** **Aller bonne lecture :D**

Zaganos soupira et réprima une envie de se frapper la tête contre un piquet de sa tente.

Il était un grand général d'armée, il ne devait pas le faire. Question de réputation, comprenez.

En face de lui, Mahmud Pacha se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air tout penaud.

Son sarouel auparavant blanc était à présent maculé de boue, tout comme le reste du corps de son jeune amant.

-Puis-je savoir, bien que je n'en ai nullement l'envie, comment c'est arrivé?

-Je.. Euh... Suivais Iskender.. Et euh... J'avais... Les yeux vers le ciel... Tu comprends je n'ai pas.. Vu.. La tourbière... balbutia le jeune homme, mort de honte.

Zaganos eut cette fois envie d'exploser de rire mais seul un fin sourire vint orner son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif.

La vue de son compagnon courant après son maudit volatile et n'ayant pas le temps de voir la mare boueuse avant de s'y étaler en beauté avait de quoi mettre le Vizir de bonne humeur.

-Il va falloir nettoyer tout ça, tu es dégoûtant.

Le sourire soudain carnassier fit déglutir Mahmud.

Il était fichu, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

 **C'est arrivé à un pote en course d'orientation, il regardait ailleurs et plouf! je le remercie pour ce jour mémorable xD**


	2. Phobie

Antonio Lucio, Doge de Venedikt de son état, poussa un hurlement de terreur en se cachant derrière la première personne qu'il vit.

Kiliç Orhan, ayant invité le Doge à passer quelques temps dans son palais et servant désormais de cachette au Doge en question, tourna un regard paniqué vers le blond.

-Quoi?! s'écria-t-il, persuadé que le plus vieux venait de voir un cyclone leur arrivée dessus.

-Là! cria en retour Antonio, blanc comme un linge. Un monstre!!

Orhan, peu connu, voire pas connu du tout, pour son courage, déglutit difficilement en suivant la direction indiquée par le doigt tremblant que tendait le Venedik.

Il serait attendu à voir un tigre, une mygale géante ou même un python.

Mais non.

Rien de tout ça.

Juste.. Un petit papillon blanc qui voletait tranquillement devant eux.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le Sultan explosa de rire sous le regard outré de son ami.

 **Merci Babou pour le hurlement que tu as poussé en me voyant dessiner un papillon. Magique, vraiment xD**


	3. Transparence

Bayazid sourit en regardant sa nièce courir après le bébé tigre de Balaban.

Elle était vraiment adorable cette petite.

Et si mature pour son âge!

Le jeune homme l'appela pour le goûter, s'écartant pour laisser les servantes tout installer.

Hayshe arriva en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bayazid rit devant cette bouille de gourmande et tourna la tête vers le palais.

-Allez prévenir mon frère que nous mangeons et qu'il devrait venir pour profiter du soleil, ordonna gentiment le brun à une servante.

Elle fit une courbette et fila à la recherche du jeune sultan.

Bayazid se reconcentra sur sa cadette et s'occupa de lui donner sa tasse de thé, craignant qu'autrement elle la renverse.

Un "Bong!" sonore retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter.

Hayshe ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire à s'en tenir le ventre avec ses mains.

Bayazid, perplexe, se retourna.

La vue qui s'offrit à lui lui donna aussitôt la même envie de fou rire que sa nièce.

Al Kaplan Balaban, Sultan du Mizrak, connu pour sa cruauté, venait de se manger lamentablement la grande baie vitrée du palais.

-La gourmandise est un bien vilain défaut, dicta solennellement Bayazid avant de rejoindre Hayshe dans son fou rire.

 **Merci ma Ebi pour cette anecdote qui confirme mon hypothèse: tu es la personne la plus douée du monde mais j'peux quand même pas me passer de toi xD**


	4. Au nom de la science!

Cyrus était un scientifique.

Et un scientifique, ça expérimente!

Le petit garçon, du haut de ses cinq ans, fut très fier de sa conclusion.

Ainsi, il grimpa rapidement sur le balcon de sa chambre et se hissa sur la rambarde de protection.

L'oiseau qu'il avait jeté juste avant s'était envolé.

Il voulait savoir si lui aussi pouvait voler.

Il étendit les bras, se mit à les battre frénétiquement, fléchit les jambes et bondit.

Un cri de panique retentit et il se sentit flotter dans les airs.

Il battit encore un peu des bras avant de remarquer les deux mains accrochées à sa taille.

-Maman!! cria le petit garçon en souriant.

La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, reposa doucement son fils au sol.

-J'ai volé!! s'exclama joyeusement Cyrus.

Il ne comprit rien à la dispute qui suivit.

Dans sa tête, seul le projet de recommencer à "voler" était présent.

La semaine qui suivi fut un enfer pour ses parents.

 **Je ne vous raconte même pas la frayeur que j'ai eu en voyant ma p'tite cousine essayer depuis le mur du jardin... et dire qu'aujourd'hui j'en rigole xD**


End file.
